bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Fin
Lightning Fin (Japanese: ワンサイド=シャークス, Wan Saido=Shākusu, One-Sided=Sharks) is a Rapid-Fire Type Core Change System B-Daman belonging to Kaito Samejima, featured in the B-Daman Crossfire anime. It was first released in Japan in April 23, 2011 for 787円, and was released internationally on August 1, 2013. Body Set: Fin/Sharks Head Part: Fin Head The Fin Head has a Shark-motif all around it with the details across the head. The top of the head has fin, which gives the B-Daman it's name, and you can use that fin as a sight. The visor is in the mouth of the Shark's head which along it has small shark details. The Takara-Tomy version of this Head Part has the CBC number 018. Arm Parts: Fin Arms The Fin Arms resembles to the fins on a Shark. It has fins on the bottom of the arms which you can use the grip the B-Daman normally. There are cresent-like details on the front of the shoulder and on the side of the arms. Stud Parts The studs are colored blue. Leg Part: Fin Leg The Fin Leg resembles the tail of a Shark. It has those fins that point forward off the legs and has small details that go around the lower sides on the legs. Core Part: One-Sided One-Sided features a pair of small handle bars, a short Trigger with an extension molded into it, and two Hold Parts ending in two tips shaped like shark heads. The handle bars allow the user to hold and fire the B-Daman with one hand, while using the other to either keep the B-Daman stable, or reload. The extended Trigger allows for Rapid-Fire bursts of B-Dama, complimenting the handle bars as part of the Core's gimmick. The Takara-Tomy version of One Sided has the CBC number 093. Product Differences Hasbro's Lightning Fin has multiple differences with Takara Tomy and Sonokong's One-Sided=Sharks. The Fin Body adopted a white colour scheme replacing gray. The black stickers on the Fin Head replaced the blue ones, resting on the grip indications while also removing the violet and black stickers above the eye decal. However the eyes turned from red to red and purple. The Fin Arms took away all blue stickers in favour of purple ones on its shoulders and altered the gray fist stickers to include red arrows. One-Sided's Hold Parts turned a darker blue. B-Daman Crossfire Lightning Fin debuted alongside Kaito Samejima in B-Daman Crossfire. It's Super-Shot and rapid fire capabilities were used to win third place in a Enchanted Long Bridge challenge. Trivia *Lightning Fin is the second known B-Daman to be based on a shark, with the first being Impact Shark, which is a Power/Accuracy-Type while Lightning Fin is just a Rapid-Fire type. *The mold of its core is exactly the same as Roll=Sasord, Torque=Bearga, and Strike Avian. Gallery Anime Kaito and Sharks.png|Kaito and Fin, equipped with Wide Magazine. Sharks Super Shot.png|Fin's B-Animal. Toyline s1.jpg OneSidedSharks.PNG|Lightning Fin w/ Wide Magazine, Straight Barrel, and Thunder Dracyan's Arm Parts s5.jpg s6.jpg LightningFinCollectorCard.png|Collector Card. KeithStrife_OneSidedSharks.JPG Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Rapid Fire Type Category:Core Change System